Black Is The Kiss, The Touch of The Serpent Son
by articcat621
Summary: "Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son. It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one." Various one-shots and drabbles for various competitions. Dark! Angtsy! JKR owns all. M for a reason!
1. Mistrials and Misjudgements

**_Mistrials and Misjudgments_**

Hagrid shifted in his chair. "I'm telling ya, I didn't do it."

The Auror sighed, crossing his arms. "Just confess Hagrid, make this all easier on us."

Hagrid shook his head. "Let me out of this place! I didn't do a damn thing!"

Kingsley sighed. "Hagrid, you know we can't let you out. Until we find out more information about the Chamber of Secrets being open, you're the prime suspect."

He shook his head. "I didn' do it last time, and I didn' do it now."

"The evidence just isn't in your favor Hagrid."

"You know me Kingsley, you know I wouldna done it."

Kingsley sighed. He honestly thought they were wasting their time. But rules were rules, and since Hagrid was a suspect, he had to be kept in Azkaban. Honestly, he didn't think it was fair, but as he said, rules were rules.

"Let me out," Hagrid begged. "I can't stand them dementors…"

Kingsley shook his head once more. "I need a confession Hagrid."

"But I didn't do it! I'm not confessing ter some crime I didn't do!"

"Take him back to his cell, we'll try again later," Kingsley said to the gaurds.

"Please, no! Blimey, I can't do this Kings, please!" Hagrid cried out.

They moved forward, forcing Hagrid back to that tiny living space. He went along without a fuss because he knew if he didn't cooperate, the dementors would be called forward. And he didn't want that.

A shudder wracked his body. He sat himself down on the hard cold floor. It wasn't fair really, for him to be locked in here. He didn't commit the crime.

He couldn't hurt a fly, there were foolish for not seeing that. Hogwarts was his home, and he would never do anything that would jeopardize his chances of being there.

But Dumbledore would pull through. He would get him out. "Good man Dumbledore," he muttered to himself. "I don' belong here."

A screech let out in the cell next to him. Hagrid shuddered, knowing that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. He had seen her on his way in. She looked a matted mess, and if he thought she was insane before, well, he knew for sure now she was. She didn't have a sane bone in 'er body.

He tried to squash down the misery he felt; he didn't want the dementors to come over and feed off it. But he couldn't help it. He remembered thinking back to all of the awful things that had happened in his childhood.

His mother leaving him when he was just a baby…

His father dying shortly before his sixth year…

Aragog being blamed for killing all those people when that never happened…

All that and more.

That's what he hated about this cold dark place.

It made him relive his worst memories, causing him to feel angry and upset, sad and disappointed. He was so depressed.

Azkaban could change a man, and he now saw why. The best men could lose their minds here, and he feared he be one of them.

* * *

_Written for:_

_HP Potions Competition: Truth Serum option_

_6 Sense Competition: emotions: depressed_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: The Keeper of The Keys_

_The Gemstone Competition: Turquoise option_


	2. Purple Flames

Written for the Greenhouse Competition, Bamboo option!

* * *

**_Purple Flames_ **

Hermione rolled over, the jet of green light barely missing her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. This was real. This was what they had been training for.

She raised her wand, pointing it at the Death Eater. "_Stupefy_!"

Dolohov tumbled backwards, but it wasn't enough to deter him. Gripping his wand tightly, he ran forward. He was determined to kill the Mudblood.

Hermione ran, trying to catch her breath. She knew Dolohov was hot on her heels. Looking around, she saw everyone else locked into duels. She was alone… There was no one to help her.

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione turned around. "_Impedimenta_!"

Dolohov blocked it, sending a slicing hex her way.

Hermione cried out as it hit her knee.

"_Silencio_!" she cried.

Dolohov stumbled backwards, his eyes full of fury. His lips moved, but no sound came out. His wand made a slashing movement, and the flame flew towards her.

Hermione raised her wand, putting a shield up, but she wasn't fast enough.

The purple light hit her chest, causing her to fall backwards.

She screamed, her chest burning. She tried to sit up, but found it became harder and harder to breathe. The last thing she heard was Harry shouting her name before the darkness consumed her.


	3. He Would Have His Revenge

**_He Would Have His Revenge_**

Voldemort tightened his grip on his wand. "_Crucio_!" he hissed again, his eyes flashing as the curse struck its victim.

The Mudblood writhed on the floor, screaming her lungs out.

He narrowed his eyes, increasing the intensity of the curse. How dare this girl try and live in the world? She didn't deserve to live, and she really didn't deserve to have magic.

He flicked his wand, the curse stopping.

"Please," she begged, looking up at him. Her face was raw, blood dripping down. "Please," she begged once more. Her black curls were matted, but still lacked the insane look his best lieutenant had.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I am not a merciful Lord." He pointed his wand at her. "_Crucio_!" he shouted again.

A small part of him wondered if he was really torturing her because she looked just like the woman he wanted. The woman he couldn't have. It wasn't fair! Life wasn't fair, and he'd be sure everyone else knew that.

With a roar, he intensified the curse. He couldn't torture Bellatrix, for all the teasing that she did, but he'd torture this girl who looked like her. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was Bellatrix begging for mercy from him.

His red eyes opened, the emotion pouring forth. He knew Bella flounced about, lusting after whomever she pleased. She didn't understand that she was his servant, his property.

And she would pay in time.

But for now, he'd have to make due with substitutes. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted, causing the Mudblood to still.

He would make her pay.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Philosopher's Stone Comp- The Man With Two Faces_

_The Legendary Gods & Goddesses- Seth_

_The Legendary Creatures Comp- Hieracosphinx_


	4. All This Fresh Blood

**_All this fresh blood._**

Vladimir was a vampire, and being a vampire, there was really only one thing he ever wanted: blood.

He smiled wickedly at the thought. He loved blood, and not because he needed it to survive, but because it was absolutely delicious. But it wasn't just the blood itself that he loved… but the acquiring of it. The deliciously twisted ways of procuring the succulent liquid set his body alive.

There was nothing better than sinking one's fangs into an unwilling victim, listening to their screams as they tried to thrash against their captor. Eventually, they would stop struggling and the screams would turn into quiet whimpers, before the life left them completely. The last few minutes, when the life was slowly leaving the victims were the best.

Vladimir especially loved it. It was a moment when the humans would realize that it was hopeless and nothing they could do would fix it. It made taking their blood so much sweeter.

That was why Vladimir joined this Voldemort fellow. He had promised them all blood… as much as they could possibly want.

It had been ages since the vampires had true control of the world, and Vladimir and his clan were eager to return to the old ways… where humans did fear the vampires.

But now his clan had to cower in the streets. They had to scrounge for food where there was none, while the humans lived perfectly happy. They went about their daily business, the idea of vampires nothing but a dream. How he hated to have been reduced to such a silly notion.

It simply wasn't fair.

Vampires were vicious and cruel. They killed for fun and would often spend hours torturing their victims before finally giving in.

Vladimir waited for the day when his people could rule once more. The day when they'd be able to walk in the daytime, feeding on whomever they pleased. But more importantly, he waited for the day when man would finally fear them once more.

So when Voldemort approached Vladimir and his clan about joining forces, they had agreed. They were being offered a chance for their hopes to come true. This man wanted what they did… to be in their rightful place. Maybe together they could possibly achieve that goal.

So they agreed, following him. He had told them of an upcoming battle, where many would be fighting… especially young ones. They could feed on whomever they wanted, taking any life. They would have free reign to wreak havoc… something they had been waiting for.

Vladimir grinned wickedly at that. Young blood always tasted so much… sweeter than older blood. His clan had moved out almost immediately, eager to begin their ascent back into the world… into their rightful place.

Looking down at the battle raging below, at some castle in Scotland, Vladimir couldn't help but feel elated. He could hear the screams of terror and pain… they sent excitement through his veins.

He grinned wickedly, his fangs elongating. There was all this fresh blood to dig into…

He'd better get started.

* * *

_Written for the Legendary Creatures Comp-Empousa & the HP Potions Comp- Draught of Living death._


End file.
